


金秘书为何那样#偶阵雨（番外）

by Icarusx



Category: Kim Woo Seok, Lee Jin Hyuk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusx/pseuds/Icarusx





	金秘书为何那样#偶阵雨（番外）

金秘书为何那样#偶阵雨（番外）

1/传闻

女职员A抱着手机在茶水间尖叫，吸引了一干闲杂人等围过去，然后抽气声和低低的尖叫声此起彼伏。

宣小姐在SNS上传了一段金秘书唱歌的视频。金秘书坐在地板上，戴着黑色的圆框眼镜，运动服，头发柔软，唱几句就盯着镜头看几眼，结束的时候还撒了个娇，宣小姐隐隐约约的笑声也录了进去。

“难道之前说的金秘书撬了会长墙角的事情是真的？”

“哇哇哇，这也太刺激了！会长好厉害，还天天和金秘书一起工作呢。”

一周后的公司年会上，金秘书大概是有点喝多了，被宣小姐撺掇着爬到了椅子上就要跳舞，但手还没举起来就被会长圈着腰抱了下去，然后扶着人去了休息室。

还是那几个看热闹的女职员，在后排围在一起叽叽喳喳。

“哇哇哇，你看到会长盯着宣小姐的眼神了吗？真的是，我的天啊！”

“你再看看宣小姐的表情，我怎么觉得她爱的还是会长啊……”

李会长在休息室给金秘书喂了一点水，金秘书说想睡一会，他就关上门走了，一转身就看到探头探脑的宣小姐。

“你干嘛？”李会长双手插兜挡着门。。

“哼！我才要问你想干嘛！金秘书喝醉了，你……”

“他是我男朋友我想干嘛干嘛。”李会长也跟着宣小姐哼了一声，“关你什么事？”

宣小姐被李会长的幼稚气到了，嗷嗷叫着抓狂，“你这人怎么这样！”

李会长吐吐舌头又闪身进了休息室，把宣小姐关在门外。

金秘书已经缩在沙发上睡着了，呼吸声轻轻的。

李会长蹲下，觉得不舒服，干脆坐在了地毯上，抱着膝盖盯着金秘书看，“脸也红红的……”

金秘书今天穿了一件烟灰色的丝绸衬衫，有个漂亮的甩着长长带子的领结，像个精致的猫咪项圈。

看着看着李会长就开始想歪，然后伸出了罪恶之手，扯掉了金秘书的蝴蝶结。

金秘书懵懵懂懂睁开了眼，眼睛还是泛着水光的雾蒙蒙，“镇赫，嗯……”

2/约会

李会长和金秘书都很忙，并且作息都基本一致，导致空时间出来很难，毕竟公司没有办法让他们两个都同时放假。最后还是李会长滥///用了一次职///权才给了两人一个空闲的周末，金秘书只想在家里补觉，但是李会长精神百倍地非要拖着金秘书出去约会。

因为金秘书拒绝去游乐园，李会长再吃瘪也只好同意，晚饭时间去接了金秘书，饭后去了汉江边散步，结束时已经不早，金秘书又困得点头，还是被李会长拉去看电影。

金秘书打哈欠，眯着眼睛看李会长，“看什么啊？”

“恐怖片。”李会长买了一大盒爆米花，有点兴奋。

金秘书拿了一颗塞进嘴里，伸出两只手让李会长拉他起来，发了个嗡嗡的鼻音。

李会长还在独自兴奋，没有看到，金秘书就又踢踏了两下脚。李会长马上回神拉住金秘书的手把他从椅子上拉起来，还顺手揉了揉人家的后脖子。

检完票进厅，黑暗里，金秘书先抓住了李会长的手，“为什么看恐怖电影？”

李会长先是一惊，马上就紧紧地回握了，“在网上查的。”

“下次看你喜欢的就好。”金秘书又拿了一颗爆米花，牙齿咬下去的时候发出一声轻轻的“咔”。

李会长扭头，笑了，“那看你就好了。”

金秘书盯着已经播起片头的荧幕，翘着嘴角。

3/食髓知味

同居是在恋爱后的第三个月。

整理结束后，李会长就开车带着金秘书去卖场添生活用品了。

结账的时候李会长在收银台那给了下层架子上的物品多几秒的眼神，金秘书抿着嘴看到了，微微抬头看了看若无其事的李会长，蹲了下去。

李会长的裤腿被扯了扯，他低头——金秘书蹲在地上，一手一盒安全套举在脸颊边，抬着头，眼镜滑到了鼻梁上，“你要什么size的？”

李会长捂住了眼睛，指了指左边——大号。

金秘书把右手拿着的放回去，又拿了两盒大号的，外加一瓶润滑油。

回去的车上，氛围很尴尬，李会长紧张得手心发汗，都要握不住方向盘。

金秘书气定神闲，还切了个电台，跟着哼起了歌。

“宇硕呀，我不是……我没想……”李会长语言组织能力丧失。

“哦，原来你不想啊。”金秘书咬了一口苹果，推了推眼镜。

李会长抿了抿嘴，手指都僵硬了，支支吾吾，“也不是不想……”

“我知道了。”金秘书扭头看向窗外，只留了红红的耳朵给李会长，“以防万一而已……你也不要想多了。”

事实证明，以防万一的目的从来都不是为了防止什么，而是给了什么发生的契机。

李会长不爱好好坐沙发，喜欢坐地上，靠着沙发。金秘书在他身后的沙发上坐着，腿架在他肩膀上，时不时抓抓他的头发，认真地看电影。

九月的天气还是有点热，金秘书穿着短裤，两截白生生的小腿都露着，被李会长抓着。天色渐晚，太阳一点点沉下去，天边蔓延出一片金红的时候，李会长的手就有点不受控制了，从脚踝抓到了小腿肚，五指收紧了，再松开时，就留下了红红的痕迹。

金秘书想抽回自己的腿，没有成功，反而被抓得更紧了，霎时间电影的对话就有点变成虚无的背景音了。李会长转了个身，手撑在沙发的靠背上，把金秘书圈到了怀里，低下头看着他。

金秘书一抬头就被摘掉了眼镜，然后被深深地吻住了。

晚霞的红色又深了一点，金秘书抓着李会长宽大的T恤微微挺起了腰，鼻子里闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

李会长顿了顿，手掐住了金秘书的腰，又伸进T恤里，向上摸去，他手指上薄薄的一层茧让金秘书抓他抓得更紧了，两个人的距离急剧拉近，吻也被加深。

分开的一秒钟，李会长脱掉了自己的上衣，手伸到了金秘书的裤腰，塞进了两根手指，他的喉结动了动，声音低哑，“……可以吗？”

金秘书抓着李会长的手腕脱下了自己的裤子，挺起腰贴到李会长光裸的皮肤，手指把他的肩膀抓得很紧。

“你轻一点……”

“那我们去床上。”李会长圈着金秘书的腰腰抱他起来。

金秘书摁住他的手，“别了，麻烦……茶几抽屉有润滑油，套也在……”

李会长愣了愣，“不是放在卧室吗？”

“我后来又买了……”金秘书又蹭了蹭，“你快点……”

李会长暴力拆开了润滑油，挤了一手，湿淋淋的，又落到金秘书大腿上，凉得他一哆嗦，夹紧了腿。李会长倾身，干净的那只手轻轻掰开了金秘书的腿，另一只手摸到了金秘书大腿根，金秘书扭着腰又夹紧腿。李会长进退两难，又不舍得用力，只好拍拍他的屁股，“宝宝，把腿分开……乖，嗯……”

一开始手指进不去，李会长又在金秘书大腿上挤了好多的润滑油才进去了一根手指，他轻轻揉了揉那里的褶皱，金秘书攀着他的肩膀哼哼，他又挤了一根手指进去，小幅度动起来，噗呲噗呲的水声听得金秘书头都不肯抬。

实在太可爱，李会长笑着亲在金秘书头顶，又在哄他，“宝宝，宇硕……抬头，让我看看，嗯？”

金秘书说“我不”着还是抬了抬头看了李会长一眼，眼睛红红的，侧脸浸在夕阳的光芒里，柔软又潮湿，倒像是在撒娇了。

“我们宇硕真好看。”李会长吻在金秘书的眼尾和眉梢，“好想凶你好想看你哭。”

金秘书的眼睛瞪大了一点，就感到埋在自己身体里的手指快速动起来，他已经勾不住李会长的脖子，缩到了自己胸前，被刺激得想要并起腿，却被李会长抓着腿弯压到了胸前。

第三根手指进去的时候，金秘书只会呜呜地哀叫了。李会长抽出了手指，色情地摸了摸他的大腿，然后给自己戴上了安全套，扶着在入口处蹭了蹭，“宝宝，我要进去了……啊。”其实坏得很，话说到一半，已经埋进去了大半。

金秘书的腰弹了弹，被李会长摁在了沙发上，他的胯又窄又薄，简直给人一手就可以完全握住的错觉。

李会长低下头吻住金秘书，把他低低的呻吟都吞进嘴里，沉迷于手掌下光滑到滑腻的触感，身下的动作不自觉就加快。

金秘书的呻吟高了一个度，李会长变不再亲他，而是凑到他耳边说话，“宝宝叫得好好听……”

大概是碰到了前列腺，金秘书叫得全身一颤，李会长就更起劲，逮着那一处不放，金秘书紧紧闭着的眼睛里很快有生理性的泪水渗出来，把他的睫毛沾湿成一缕一缕。

李会长吻着金秘书的眼角，用力顶了几下，就看到金秘书在高潮中失神地睁开了眼睛，盛着泪水，晃荡着最后一丝晚霞的金红色。

漫漫黑夜即将降临。


End file.
